custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Guardian Tales
Guardian Tales is a story written by SithStalkerO66. It details the adventures of Makuta Antroz's team of Toa Hagah. Chapter 1 40,000 years ago... Six Toa stood in a row. They were all of a different element, and were working with the Brotherhood of Makuta. A Makuta, Antroz, came to them. He carried a sword in his hand, and started pacing back and forth, and started to speak. "You six have been brought here for a reason. Over time, the Brotherhood has gained powerful enemies. Some of them have targeted the Makuta themselves. Three have already been killed. And now, I dub thee," He placed the flat end of his sword on a black Toa. "Ampala, Toa Hagah of Lightning." He did the same with a brown Toa. "Terrus, Toa Hagah of Stone." As well as a white Toa, a green Toa and a blue Toa. "Tockar, Toa Hagah of Ice." "Socah, Toa Hagah of Plant Life." "Ryl, Toa Hagah of Water." And lastly, a red Toa. "Mauler, the Toa Hagah of Fire. You will be their leader." The Toa were silent. It was tradition that a Toa of Fire becomes the leader of a group of Toa, but they did note the word "Hagah". It was the word for "guardian", and from what Antroz mentioned earlier, it was obvious of their goal: To protect Makuta Antroz. Antroz, through telepathy, found out that Ryl, the Toa of Water, was the first person to figure it out, and thus made her deputy leader. He then raised a fist, which started glowing. Then in a flash of light, the Toa Hagah's armor was revamped, most notably the metallic armor, except for Mauler's, who wore black armor. "Alright. You may go rest. Your duty starts tomorrow." All six Toa left, still in silence. Chapter 2 Tockar launched a blast of ice onto "Mauler", who immediately melted it with his fire. Mauler then slashed at him with his staff, with fire emitting from its blades. Tockar attempted to freeze it with his ice, then it would melt into water which would extinguish the flames. But "Mauler" was too fast, and immediately struck his side and kicked him to the ground. Tockar looked up and smiled. "Nice fight." "You didn't do too bad yourself, rookie." "Mauler" replied, and then helped him back to his feet. "Hey, can I talk to you for a while?" "Sure." "Mauler" then led him into his quarters, and shut the door to make sure no-one was listening. "Alright, Antroz said that there are certain beings out there who are planning to kill off each member of the Brotherhood, right?" "Yeah..." Tockar wasn't sure where "Mauler" was going with this. "So, what if we went out to investigate the dead Makuta, then maybe we could figure out who's behind this." "But we're meant to be bodyguards, not detectives." "But in doing so, we would be preventing the deaths of several more Makuta. And besides, the other four can handle protecting Antroz on their own." Tockar thought about it. If they did go, then they could possibly find out who caused the deaths of the Makuta, but they would also be disobeying a direct order. On the other hand, if they did manage to succeed, Antroz might let them go, and quite possibly reward them. "Alright. I'm in!" --- The next day, the two traveled to an island called Dragus, just north of Odina. It was there that the Makuta known as Magnus was killed. His dead body was still there, along with burn marks on the ground, as well as a ruined fortress. "My theory is that whoever killed him ambushed him in his fortress, blew up the fortress a bit, and took the fight outside. And whoever killed him must've been an excellent warrior." "What makes you so sure?" asked Tockar. "Magnus is one of the excellent warriors in the Brotherhood, known for his incredible speed and agility. Let's go into the fortress and investigate a bit more." After a few minutes in the fortress, they immediately noticed something. The Rahkshi were in pieces, and there were burn marks throughout the Rahkshi, like someone's been playing with a fire sword. They then found an Exo-Toa suit, its arms were cut off as well, and there was a huge slash mark on its chest. "I don't get it." said Tockar. "What?" "How can someone shut down an Exo-Toa just by slashing across its chest, even with both arms cut off." "A mystery indeed. But, it's getting late. Antroz will get suspicious, let's go." The two left in their boat, with Tockar still wondering about that Exo-Toa suit. Chapter 3 "Tockar, I really don't want to do this." "Just trust me, I know what I'm doing." "But what if we get caught?" "I was worried about that yesterday, but that didn't stop me, now did it?" Tockar was on his way back to that island to show his best friend and teammate, Socah, what he found. However, as soon as they arrived, Magnus' body was gone, as well as the fortress with the dead Exo-Toa and Rahkshi. "Wait, where did it go?" "Look, if this is some kind of joke, it's not funny. Now let's get back to Destral." "Wait, look!" Tockar spotted some footprints, which ended near the shore. He froze a section of the water to ice and brought it up into the air. That was when he noticed something. It was a dome-shaped helmet, white with black markings. It had two triangular shapes for eye holes, and an upside-down V shape around the mouth area. And along the bottom edge was what appeared to be tubes. "Wait, this wasn't here before." "Uh...can we go now?" "C'mon buddy, where's your sense of adventure? The footprints were heading that way, so I figured if we went that same way, we'll find out who's attempting to kill the Makuta." "Ugh..." Chapter 4 "Can we go now?" "No." Socah waited five seconds. "Can we go now?" "No!" After five more seconds. "Can we go NOW?" "I SAID NO!" "Aw, come on!" Socah was extremely bored. He never was the enthusiastic type, preferring action rather than adventure. "Where are we, anyway?" Tockar looked around. They appeared to be in the middle of nowhere. "We're lost, aren't we?" "We're not lost! I just don't know where we are, that's all." "That's the same as being lost!" Socah then shoved his hands into the water in anger. That was when something strange happened. Bits of underwater plant life rose from the waters, with bits of white armor tangled in them as well. "Hang on...do that again, but all around that mass of plant life." Socah did just that, all of the plant life without anything except one of them, pointing towards an island a bit north to the island that Magnus died on. "Let's go!" After a while, the two arrived. "OK, Socah let's...Socah?" The Toa of Plant Life was nowhere in sight. In his place was a tablet: "Tockar, this is getting too boring. I'm heading back to Destral. Good luck with the thing...yeah not really. Signed, Socah." "Ah well, his loss!" Characters *Toa Hagah **Ampala **"Mauler" **Ryl **Socah **Terrus **Tockar Category:Stories